1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum sorption apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
A vacuum sorption apparatus of the type specified initially is known from DE 10 2008 006 420 B3. Reference is made to the corresponding description of the function in its full extent. This sorption apparatus consists of a first volume region in which a sorber (for example, zeolite) which periodically sorbs or desorbs a refrigerant (for example, water) and a condenser are located, and a second volume region located below the first, in which an evaporator is located, wherein a separating body is located above the evaporator to minimize the free surface area of the liquid refrigerant. In this solution, the separation between the condenser and the evaporator installation space, expressed more specifically, is achieved by the evaporator installation space being flooded with refrigerant during the desorption phase and the refrigerant surface in combination with a displacement body (separating body) forms an insulating layer which prevents refrigerant vapor from condensing in the evaporator. The displacement body in this case consists of a good thermal insulator and the difference between the cross-sectional area of the displacement body and the evaporator installation space is as small as possible in order to minimize the condensation of refrigerant on the free refrigerant surface. The refrigerant accumulating during desorption is collected in the annular gap between displacement body and module shell.